lego_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Samed5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Balin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jediliam01 (Talk) 21:34, November 12, 2012 Hey Samed- You have administrator rights now. :) Jediliam01 No problem! I'm just happy to have somebody help me out. :P Hm, I'm going to create a TS template... ~J(01 Template's done! Same code as on LMBW. ~J(01 (I need to make a /Sig page cuz "Signature" won't work once you have one on one wiki) Hey, I was also wondering if you could hop on the chat for a minute? I'm going to be adding some emotes. >:) ~J(01 This chat. ~J(01 Yeah, I'd love that. You're free to do so right now if you like, or I can do them later. BTW, would you like to be a Bureaucrat? You can't be demoted from it once you have it, you can promote users to admin and rollback, and demote them too, as well as all other admin/rollback/CM powers. You'll have just as much authority as me. It's up to you. ~J(01 Okay, I'll promote you right now. :) Please keep in mind that you don't need my permission to do anything on the wiki now; you're the same level of authority as me. Just wanted to let you know. ~J(01 IKR? If you want, I can change your tag from "Nazgul" to "Lord of the Rings" like mine. If I can, that is... ~J(01 Hi Samed- I couldn't figure out how to make admin and bureaucrat separate tags. :/ So, I came to ask, what would you like for admin and bureaucrat users to say? Right now it's Nazgul. Let me know what you want. ;) ~J(01 Hmm... Witch-King and Balrog sound cool. What about Eagle? It's up to you. ~J(01 How about we just do Lord of the Rings? ~J(01 Kk, changing it. ~J(01 Hey, could you create a page called "LEGO Lord of the Rings Wiki:Editing Guidelines" and write up some rules of editing? If I have any suggestions or ideas for 'em, we can discuss them afterwards. Thanks ;) I GTG. :( Cya later! BTW, I just got the "Joining the White Council!" badge for adding 50 photos to articles. Hey, I was thinking about changing the user tags. Chat moderator is currently "Elven Archer", Rollback is currently "Ranger", and admin/bureaucrat is "Lord of the Rings". What do you think? Agreed. Suggestions? Done. Jediliam01 Agreed. Aaanndd... we just shot up to 40 articles. I KNEW the count was messed up... ~J(01 1. The badge thing is a Wikia-wide glitch. Just leave 'em alone, hopefully they'll fix them soon. 2. Yes, infoboxes would be nice. In fact, there's a pre-loaded infobox template on this wiki. Hmm... ~J(01 Question: How did you add that "Add a photo to this gallery" button? Also, I GTG. Cya. :( ~J(01 Okay, thanks. Jediliam01 How did you do badge pics, my favorite hobbit? And hello there! PinguBonScott (talk) 18:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey- I changed the admin tag to "Wizard" because "Lord of the Rings" is hard to make into a good sounding plural. Any other ideas? What do you think of Istari? Done. Also, can you hop on the chat for a minute? I added some emotes. Thanks Samed! It's great to be here! :D Obi the LEGO Fan (talk) 18:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Samed, get on , breifly. Klintrin1011 - Talk - - - Blog Samed, if you're here right now, could you come on chat at LMB Wiki? I saw you were just editing, so thought I'd see... Obi the LEGO Fan (talk) 01:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you like my new sig? ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 23:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it. ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 16:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, really? We shall see about that. ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 16:44, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to change the tags :P PinguBonScott (talk) 05:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll be working on a lot of stuff too. ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 18:15, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Samed, as you probably know, Jedi is leaving. ;( He asks you to promote me to b-crat. Also, I need to chat with you ASAP. ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 00:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Good to see you editing again, Samed! :D ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Indeed! See you around! ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Hey Samed, http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ireithien/New_Committee_Members_Chosen Read. :P Also, here's a link to our super secret committee wiki: http://boisterousbacon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Committee_of_Bacon_Enthusiasts_Wiki -Ireithien (talk)